kamenriderghostfandomcom-20200213-history
Freya
is a humanoid avatar of the Great Eye alongside her twin, Frey, with whom she shares a symbiotic relationship. Freya first made herself known to Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter when she brought forth the items pertaining to past Kamen Riders as part of her and Frey's plan to have Ghost and Specter collect the Rider Ghost Eyecons so they could defeat Xibalba. The twins later returned as the Demia Project enacted by the Emperor Adel of the Gamma World approached its climax. History The Rider Quest Freya first appears when Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter are being attacked by the resurrected Super Evolved Heart Roidmude. With Ghost and the others recognizing her similarity to Frey as they acknowledge each other, Freya tells him to call upon Drive, who Ghost knows as Shinnosuke Tomari. Freya manifests the Shift Speed Car for Ghost, who understands what he must do as he proceeds to unseal the Drive Parka Ghost from it. With the Parka Ghost entering Ghost's Ghost Driver, the Drive Ghost Eyecon is created. Ghost follows Freya's instruction to use the new Eyecon, and assumes Drive Damashii, granting him the power of Kamen Rider Drive and allowing him to quickly defeat Heart. Freya turns to Frey, who simply looks back before vanishing. Taking her leave, Freya tells a confused Takeru to collect the Kamen Rider Eyecons. Freya later meets with the Kamen Riders at the Daitenku Temple and informs them of her name and that they must gather the Kamen Rider Eyecons to stop Frey. She projects manifestations of the Orange Lockseed, the Flame Wizard Ring, the Rocket Astro Switch, the Taka Core Medal and the Joker Gaia Memory. She says for them to use these to unseal the Eyecons. Secretly observing Makoto's destruction of the Terror Dopant using W Damashii, Freya comments to herself that it is proceeding according to schedule and that it will soon be complete. After Takeru defeats Lord Baron with Gaim Damashii, Freya appears by herself before the Monolith at the Daitenku Temple, revealing the Eyecons of the first ten Heisei Riders in her possession. Soon after, she is confronted by Takeru when he comes back home with Akari, asking her what she's after as he notes his observation that the monsters acted as if they wanted him and Makoto to unlock the Rider Eyecons. Freya merely replies that she cannot say anything for now before vanishing. As Makoto uses Fourze Damashii to destroy Sagittarius Nova, Freya meets in secret with Frey, who notes that it is all going as planned. Freya is asked by Frey if she feels guilty for deceiving Takeru and Makoto just as they arrive, with both twins acting unresponsive as the two Kamen Riders start asking questions. Frey eventually admits that Freya and him are working together, telling Takeru and Makoto that they will explain their plan after the Kamen Riders defeat the Kyoryu Greeed and Kamen Rider Wiseman who he has summoned. The twins watch as Ghost and Specter fight the last two monsters, with the Kyoryu Greeed being the first to be defeated as Specter accesses OOO Damashii, Frey noting that there is only one more Eyecon left to go. However, they are interrupted by the arrival of Xibalba, who pushes back the Kamen Riders with his immense power before absorbing Frey. Freya finally confirms to the Kamen Riders that they indeed intended for them to collect the Rider Eyecons in order to defeat Xibalba before she is absorbed by him as well, resulting in Xibalba assuming an even stronger form. However, Ghost and Specter use the Rider Eyecons as intended and, by wearing down the Gamma Ultima Fire by going through their Rider Damashii, manage to free the twins, who are recovered by Akari and Onari, as they reduce Xibalba to his base body before destroying him with the combined power of the Rider ghosts. Ultimately, Takeru and Makoto get no answer as to who exactly Freya and Frey are, but have learnt through collecting the Rider Eyecons that they can overcome many challenges and that if any villain plans to make their world despair, they can fight to the very end to protect people as long as they have their friends and hold on to hope, that kind of heart being what makes a Kamen Rider. The twins' work done, Frey returns the Riders' Ghost Eyecons to them before merging with Freya who, telling the Riders that the "real enemy" is just waking up, combines the six Rider Eyecons they collected along with the first ten Heisei Rider Eyecons which she carried to create a single Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon before returning to her source. The last six Rider Eyecons would prove to be of use to Ghost and Specter during their battle with Nova Shocker, and Ghost would ultimately use the combined Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon to dispel the "real enemy", the Dark Mind itself. The Demia Project's Completion Freya and Frey returned to the human world together in light of the final phase of the Demia Project which was personally commenced by the Emperor Adel, announcing to themselves that Takeru Tenkuji was the key. Repeating their proclamation, the twins stood by and observed proceedings, witnessing Takeru as he was spontaneously rendered invisible to his friends after he had infiltrated the Demia network. Appearing before Takeru, Frey and Freya respectively told him that he was the key to the world's salvation and that the real threat was approaching as they combined before dematerializing as soon as they appeared. The twins' presence was remotely sensed by Adel back in the Gamma World, who was surprised to learn that someone other than him was capable of connecting to the Great Eye. Ultimately, the true threat was revealed to the Gammaizers, whom through their evolution had advanced to sentience and had been manipulating Adel all along, using the creation of the Copy Makoto to back-up themselves via the clone's Deep Specter Ghost Eyecon, with Takeru and his friends being too late to stop the Gammaizers from assimilating the Great Eye, using the whole Freya's body as a vessel to finally evolve into the combined Great Eyezer. After Kamen Rider Ghost ultimately destroyed the Great Eyezer, Freya addressed Takeru in a conference within the freed Great Eye which had drawn him within it, giving him her thanks for saving it while revealing that it had been watching him progress the entire time. While hearing Takeru's wish, Freya voiced that, having observed him evolve into a state akin to the Great Eye - an immortal entity infused with countless souls - she saw that resurrecting him was not necessary. Takeru explained to Freya, however, that he wanted to return to his mortal human existence, to eat, laugh, struggle and live with his friends. As well as that, Takeru gave a second request for the Great Eye to restore the lives that were erased by the Gammaizers in both his world and the Gamma World while witholding repairing the damage caused to the city, explaining that they could pick themselves up from there, citing humanity's infinite potential creating the future through people's lives and feelings connecting. Freya obliged as she dematerialized with the Great Eye returning the souls that were taken as well as sending Takeru back down to Earth in his human body before proceeding to take its leave of Earth as it ventured out into space. Powers and Abilities ;Travel between worlds :Like Xibalba and Frey, Freya has the power to travel to the human world from her own through a portal resembling a Ganma Hole. ;Kamen Rider power :Freya can manifest an item belonging to a past Kamen Rider, which either Ghost or Specter can unseal to access the Rider's Parka Ghost, creating a new Kamen Rider Ghost Eyecon which allows them to assume the Rider Damashii and fight with their power. Behind the scenes Portrayal Freya is portrayed by , who also portrays Frey. Basis Freya is based on in Norse mythology. Freyja's brother, , served as the basis for Frey. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **''Kamen Rider Ghost: Legendary! Riders' Souls!'' *** Drive Chapter *** W Chapter *** Gaim Chapter *** Fourze Chapter *** OOO Chapter *** Wizard Chapter *** Last Chapter: 1 & Heisei **Episode 44: Activate! Terror of Demia! **Episode 45: Horrible! Disappearing World! **Episode 46: Duel! Words from the Swordsman! **Episode 48: Gather! Chain of Grief! **Episode 49: Infinity! Power of Humanity! See also *Gammaizer, the primary means of accessing Gamma Ultima Fire Category:Ghost Characters Category:Mysterious Figures